planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic War 5
Galactic War 5 is an ongoing conflict between GATO ( Galactic Allies Treaty Organisation) and the CU ( Communist Union). The war was preceded by the United Worlds Cold War, where the seeds of the confrontation were sowed. Belligerents Communist Union: Notable Members: Salome, UFSR, Birdlandia, Draconia, Palms 75000 other members Extent: Virtually All of Andromeda Galaxy, Birdlandia ,All of the Unknown Regions Galaxy, Heinlen Galaxy Sections of Ademor Galaxies, Majority of Tripod Alpha Quadrant except for FUS Fatalities: 35 trillion Ships destroyed: 145 trillion GATO ( Galactic Allies Trade Organisation): Extent: Virtually All of Charlie Quadrant of Tripod Galaxy, Sections of the rest of the Tripod Galaxy, Virtually all of Ecop and Trian Galaxies Notable members: Ufe, Big Ring, Zealin, Stona, Admian 80000 other members Fatalities: 47 trillion Ships destroyed: 167 trillion Summary: Civilian losses: 4.5 trillion Total Fatalities: 82 Trillion Total Ships Destroyed: 312 Trillion History In 2279.03 5th, Galactic War 5 was declared, with Salome declaring war with GATO over a shoot down in a GATO training exercise. Following the declaration, both sides mobilised while the rest of the respective organisations declared war. The first shots of the war occurred when Salome U-Boats destroyed 3 UFE destroyers. Salome forces laid siege to the GATO concession in Xyrox Free Republic which ended in a major victory for Salome and the Communist forces. GATO spies were caught in Birdlandia while the UFE attacked a key Salome space station, Trinity Space Station, which was near the borders of GATO. The attack on the space station inflicted an embarrassing defeat on the Salome imperial forces in which a giant fleet of 360000 warships were forced to flee. Following these battles, GATO went on the defensive front while QPO decided to help both fronts. Spies were caught on both sides while UFSR slammed sanctions of UFE. In the first few days of the war, Salome's U-Boats inflicted heavy casualties on UFE and GATO forces as per the 'Submarine Peril' Strategy of the Salome imperial forces. The UFSR, unable to directly send forces to battle, contributed volunteers to join the Salome imperial forces. Birdland and Salome soon invaded Zealin Republic and blockaded the Benle Galaxy respectively. Birdland advanced with a huge strike force of 324 billion ships, taking strategic worlds such as Xania and advancing all the way to its capital, with GATO forces advancing on Birdlandia. Soon UFSR attacked UFE and occupied several outlying systems after blockading UFE. As the fighting escalated, the Zealin Republic capitulated, but Salome called for a ceasefire under the condition that Zealin leaves GATO, with Salome forces leaving the Banle Galaxy on the condition that GATO halt all aggressive actions. Meanwhile, UFE citizens are protesting the abandonment of UFE by FUS as their mutual protection pact has been violated, but elsewhere, both sides are stopping conflict. Treaty of Terun Terms: * Birdland Annexes Zealin Republic as an autonomous Krai and puts the Communist party in power. * Salome temporarily keeps the Benle Galaxy * UFE withdraws its forces from UFSR * All strategic missiles are not launched * CU forces will cease fire * CU forces will leave except the demanded territories * CU will provide financial and medical aid to affected countries